ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Reikanobutushi
Hello Thanks for working on the wiki. Could we settle something though about Eco and Eko? First of all, I have been using Ekoda for the name regardless. However, names and such from my summaries can be edited. After all, I switched from Rune to Rene and Rene I see as the truest of the name since in written in English from the original Japanese. First of all, I think we should keep Eko unless Eco Sushi is written in English and so we keep it consistant. Been also using the english spelling of the names from the raws in the chapter summaries but that can be changed. I'll be off working on Chapter 13 now. In honesty, I have no idea why some people used Eco previously. C and K is the same but I think we should stick with K since usually K is used more when talking about romanji and I like it better that way. I find Eco odd honestly. Gatogirl12345 20:17, December 27, 2010 (UTC) HEY!!!! You have been BUSY, I saw all your edits!!!!!! GREAT JOB!!!!!!! ^-^ Oh, by the way, you mention a character profile in your edit of Sayama, do you know where I can read this character profile? Please tell me, I would LOVE read it!! 18:01, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Thank you :3. Um that character profile of Sayama can be found in Ultimo volume 1, in the back of the book ^_^. I can type it out here if you want, it's not much. It's only a short paragraph with her name, birthday, blood type, and zodiac sign.Reikanobutushi 18:28, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, that cool of you! I ask my mom to Ultimo vol 1-3 for christmas but I didn't get it T^T On the bright side I know to find it in store and I got a $50 gift card! :3 Besides Sayama, are there anybody else profile? LIke Yamato-sama? 18:59, December 28, 2010 (UTC) You got a $50 gift card?! You're basically rich book-wise lol! Yes there are character profiles for Yamato, Rune, K, and Dunstan (though the profile for Dunstan is very vague...) I'll type them all here right now so I don't have to keep on pulling my Ultimo vol. 1 from my bookshelf... so here we go: Ultimo The first Karakuri Doji of Good that Dr. Dunstan created. His actions are based on Dunstan's idea of "good," but exactly what that means is unclear. Just as his name implies, he is top class in everything from appearance to functions. However, precisely because he is perfect in some ways, he is lacking in many others. He is currently gathering information about goodness with Yamato as his master. His theme color is scarlet. His Karakuri Henge are based on cranes and lions. Vice The first Karakuri Doji of Evil created together with Ultimo. He is a clone possessing the exact same capabilities as Ultimo, but his purpose is the exact opposite. Thus, he bears a name meaning evil. He serves his master in order to learn about evil and gain evil energy, and otherwise acts only under a variety of evil impulses. His theme color is iron (basically a gray color) and green. Agari Yamato Born November 15, Scorpio, Blood Type O, 16 years old The main hero. He is immensely enthusiastic and kind, but always gets himself into trouble. He currently lives with his mother in public housing. His favorite thing is Sayama. Kodaira Rune Born February 4, Aquarius, Blood Type AB, 16 years old A boy in glasses who adores Yamato. His family is rich and he's an excellent student. He's extremely serious, but a little too inflexible. Later on, his character will develop in a surprising way (I'm guessing this was written before his reveal as Lady Gekko). His favorite thing is sweets with whipped cream on top. Sayama-San (Sayama Makoto) Born May 5, Taurus, Blood Type A, 17 years old A cool and mysterious girl who always keeps her head about her. Capable of taking bold action, she has rescued Yamato from crises many times in the past, but her cold reactions deliver even deeper psychological damage. Her favorite things are mushrooms and cheese. K''' Born May 31, Gemini, Blood Type A, 31 years old A man in glasses who dreams of being evil. A short-tempered person of low caliber, when he gets flustered he doesn't know what's happening and starts trembling. This favorite things are motorcycles and heavy metal. He feeds the sparrows on his veranda. '''Dunstan Born December 28, Capricorn, Blood Type O, ?? years old Another man in glasses, unidentified and shrouded in mystery. He is a joker-type character who created the Karakuri Doji, thus giving to the series a wide variety of characters. His favorite thing is... a secret. I really hope they include more character profiles in volume 4 :/ Not that I don't mind Ultimo Ulate...Reikanobutushi 19:16, December 28, 2010 (UTC) WOW! Thanks a bunch! ^-^ 20:33, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Thanks a lot for all of your work towards this site. It's coming together quite nicely. :) (KimeraRealm) No problem. I enjoy helping out here. And yes, I'm glad you're here too to edit out that garbage the fans put in. Rune only likes Yamato. I think that's pretty obvious. I hate how some of the fans acutally think Jealous has a crush on Yamato. I'm like, wtf!? KimeraRealm 22:44, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Wow, you really worked on this very fast! <3 <3 Even after my summaries from a couple of days ago.Thank you so much from the minor to the major edits. And yes, it's a shame with all the mess that some fans put. (Jealous tend to lean towards wanting also Yamato as a Master in some point but romantic relaionship? Ugh, slash fiction... - _ - ;) I still can't decide the declaration on whether Slow is a male or a female since the defense is the Kimono and I have no idea honestly with kimonos (although, to put it straight, Kimonos and Yutakas aren't gender specific - they're fabric specific from the info I got - I had an argument on dA on that one). I actually had to lock that page though because one nameless user (someone else) kept on forcing the change while I wanted more substantial facts on that one. (After all, the other two that were thought to be girls, Miryuu and Service, are also both boys.) I think I also will put a guide on the names we should use once and for all to maintain consistancy. Is it Regla or Regula? Is it Eko or Eco? Is it Rune, Lune, or Rene? Those questions.... XD I'll put down a list of what I believe the names should be and then we can discuss them. I'll have the link on the front page. I actually agree that probably either gender would wear such a kimono and I actually think that Slow as a he has a stronger defense because even the more girlier appearing characters ended up to be boys. (And the name Kakaruridouji is a gendered phrase... Mechanical Boy.) I think I will also place a page for chapters that are DM5 only chapters as well. At least we can write what we get from these pages THEN we can make their own pages and correct them when we get the SJUSA translation. Gatogirl12345 December 30, 2010 (UTC) I hope you guys don't mind me cutting in but I like to clear things up, as an informant. First of all, Slow is a boy; in chapter 19 page 32 he split open to tranform into GOD SLOW and we'll see his flat BOY chest. Next, I sure all of you how the differing names is due to Japanese speakers pronouncing,mostly between letters like "L" and "R". There also mistakes sometimes in the chapters itself you know and the official english from Viz sometimes changes the name , But "Rune" is mostly use the translation and the official Viz scans , so "Rune" is Rune's name. As for the others, mention the other pronounctions of their names in the top of their pages, like you guys do for the dojis' names, or under their trivia section. Oh, and "Urutimo" is just how the Ultimo name is pronounce in japanese, Ultimo is Ultimo. 19:55, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Slow's flat chest (and in that matter, Service's) is what gives me evidence that he in fact a boy. I think all the Karakuri Doji are boys, to be honest. Rune's name is a troubling topic. As was mentioned many times before, the katakana spelling of his name ルネ spells "RU NE" in Japanese. And as gatogirl has mentioned too, in the chapters Takei writes his name with an "R" such as on Yamato's painting in chapter 10. So we know for sure that his name cannot be "Lune" or whatever else people translate his name as with a "L", even though that's what most fans call him because of its "connection" with Lady Gekko's name (Lune sounds like "lunar", and Gekko = "moonlight"). BUT the signature in chapter 10 on that painting of Yamato clearly spells "Rene". Also in chapter 22 Takei writes the name on his game pieces as Rene. I don't know whether it's intentional or he just... didn't know how to spell "Rune" in English. After all, Rune apparently means "secret" according to many name meaning sites, and that certainly ''ties in with his character (lol). But so does the meaning of "Rene", which can come from the French word "renaissance" = meaning, "rebirth". And Hiroyuki Takei seems to be naming some characters after French words. On the same page I linked to above, Parasse's name is spelled as "Parasseux", French for "laziness" (Parasse's name in general, if you ignore the whole "Palace" business, means "lazy" in French no matter how you spell it), and Desir's name is French for "lust". Rune's name is a no-win situation. Either Takei just spelt "Rune" wrong, or he intentionally wanted "Rene", and he wanted us to wonder who "Rene" is a rebirth of. ;) Personally, I'd like for all the characters' names to be changed to Shonen Jump USA's translation, since you never know if the person that scanlated chapter 1-15 accidently translated their names wrong. But I'm fine with whatever the public opinion is. Reikanobutushi 20:54, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I'm with you. Just use the USA's ones and just mention the other spellings and mistakes under travia or something. 22:08, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Wiki Names List This is why I created the page, Wiki Names List...so we discuss it over there. However, I actually disagree using SJUSA Names. I was a subscriber and they've not been reliable with the names in the past either. I dunno whether they corrected Zoro which they used Zolo in One Piece but I know Gaara from Naruto was corrected after one chapter from Gara. Also if it was an anime before it was released as a manga, they would have favored the anime name even if it's incorrect - hence Zolo. That's why I actually prefer using the original Japanese pages no matter how incorrect the spelling maybe. Actually, as for three of the sins that has been debate up till now I've discovered something for the Chapter 22 spelling. Paresseux is French for Lazy which also our Hana discovered. Orgulho is Portuguese for Pride. Edere is Latin for Eating. (LOL, looks like Italian but the word for that is Mangiare instead.) And all spelling were from translation dictionaries exactly how it was written. As for Chapter 19... I may have in the past saw that chapter...actually maybe not even considering that I was falling off of Ultimo for a few months for quite sometime... so thanks for clearing it up. I have finally unprotected Slow's page now. For the record, do we have such an image on the wiki gallery? I know Service as a boy was a huge reveal. I've talked about Sai the Shaman (the translator) on Dezil though and he agreed on Desire which seems to verify on Chapter 22 anyways. However, right now I'm going by the art on chapter 22 moreso than what was written by Sai. After all, All Great for Orgulho was fully speculation as well by translation. Same with Palace.--Gatogirl12345 00:50, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks you.......and sorry if seems I'm acting like the boss, so just take your time. I'm sure have better things to do. By the way, I been noticing when I link Yamato or Sayama to page by just using their first name it work fine, but it doesn't work with everybody else, like Iruma or Rune. Here like this: Yamato, Rune, Sayama, Iruma.........See? I always have use " | " so it appear that their first or last name just appear on a page. Do you how that work? It would make linking a lot easier if everyone can be like that. 05:55, January 23, 2011 (UTC) I think that when the wiki first started, those were the original titles of the pages for Yamato and Sayama. It ''would be nice to just have everybody link like that, but... it might be better to have everything as it is right now. In the future the cast could get bigger, making it confusing for everybody to know who, say, Yamato is if he doesn't have a last name. I'll try to make sure everybody is linked western-style, all right :)? Reikanobutushi 14:57, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Sounds cool! I'll help too since I'm already editing the chapters and I do them, althoguth it a MAJOR pain in my butt. By the way, did you see what I put on the Wiki names List last night?.........After I vented a little.........ehehehe........ 20:23, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hey, how many edits I must have to be a admin like you? Ultimo Hana 02:21, February 13, 2011 (UTC)﻿ MUSASHI! Okay, well my favorite character would definetily be musashi he is soooo cool/awesome. Please tell me if that sounds weird considering I am a girl. Anyways, I was just wondering if you have any way of reading the chapters online I am looking for one right now. I read them on Shonen Jump and I missed the first couple of chapters, I also bought the manga and it is ok. If anyone knows how I can read it online then please tell me because I am still looking for one. Go Musashi! Av293 05:30, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Umm... It's Divine, and, if you don't mind, PLEASE TELL ME MORE ABOUT YOURSELF.... I will put more info about myself on my profile page. On a side note, I don't think we ever talked before, right? I love how your profile told me more about yourself - it's great to know about you! Reikanobutushi 19:57, February 16, 2011 (UTC) It's Divine. Hi, magandang araw sa iyo, Pilipino ka pala! <3 Parehas tayo ng height...5'3 rin ako...at, anyway, it's also great to know about you. P.S. I'm also a Filipino. Oh. To secure some stuff, I have to talk in Tagalog. Ilang taon ka na? Kelan bithday mo? Ako 16 ako, hindi ko alam exactong araw ng birthday ko. May Facebook ka? Aking tita tumigil sa pakikipag-usap sa akin sa Tagalog ng isang mahabang oras sa nakaraan ngunit hello XD! Ako ay isang Sagittarius. Sigurado ka mula sa Pilipinas, o ikaw ay sa Estados Unidos? Ang aking pinsan at ako ay dinala sa Estados Unidos nang kami ay mga sanggol. Hindi ako nagpunta bumalik sa sa Pilipinas ngunit ang aking mga pinsan ay may: (. Man my Tagalog must suck....I'm sorry if I got the sentence structure wrong or spelled any of the words wrong. But it's great to know you're Filipino! Yeahhhhh!!! Reikanobutushi 11:16, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Your Tagalog It's Divinecross, I don't think your Tagalog sucks...I almost forgot my Tagalog...so...you're a Saggitarian? Cool! It's also great to know you're Filipino! Inserting a weblink Thanks for inserting that link on the Milieu page for me. How do you do it? KimeraRealm 02:44, February 18, 2011 (UTC) I think you did do it right, we were just editing his page at the same time and while I was adding to his infobox I accidently added another "}". Sorry! Reikanobutushi 02:37, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh okay. Thanks anyway. :) KimeraRealm 02:44, February 18, 2011 (UTC) alois trancy : i've added some more pictures from chapter 25 :P Thanks for adding the pictures. Dunstan looks really, really, really cool!! I'm going to read the chapter later, when I'm completely alone so I can process it XD. Reikanobutushi 22:19, February 19, 2011 (UTC) IRC Hey, this is Divinecross. I'm trying to create an IRC channel for this wiki. Umm...it's that...If I'm asking too much of a favor, I can't create an IRC Channel since I am a banned user ^_^ So...it's a great way to communicate etc., but...please try to create as well... ---Divinecross Oh Hey, this is Divinecross. I'm informing you that we may not be able to do the Chapter 21 immediately because I haven't gotten the latest SJ USA yet. It's the most updated source of English Ultimo chapters we can get, aside from the Ikulun Thing. But the problem is that Ikulun is Chinese. And the bookstore where I buy the SJ USA has recently closed...-__- SJ USA isn't publishing Ultimo anymore. Our only access to the chapters is the iku something if we want it fast. And also, anyway, I have created a page where we can discuss about the translations and etc. so our talk pages won't get filled. It's found here: http://ultimo.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:We_Need_A_Translator#Suggestions Every suggestion about the chapter summaries translations should be discussed there. Ermmm Everything's great! Maraming Salamat! I think the IRC Channel....is great. Everything's great. Thanks for everything. Actually, you may not understand what I'm saying. And I'm sorry about that. About the IRC, what's the name of the channel? About the nick, you really have to change it periodically. So that you can enter, you can type Reika or ReikaNBTushi or something instead so you can enter. Reika, thanks so much for the work, I really appreciate it. Since Freenode is the most convenient IRC Client I have ever seen, you may prefer to make it there...and, if you may, please call it "UltimoWiki". I'll take charge of creating the IRC guide and navigation page in this wiki. Focus more on creating the channel. Oh. And don't forget. We have to be the channel ops. We have to be familiar with the banning and kicking out-ing. Now, I'm gonna ask you, are you willing to take up that job as an op? It is very hard, I assure you, it's even harder than managing 20 wikis in a day. So, if you're an op, you have to patch things up right because the unexpected might happen. You can't control what people might say, and it's your job to make sure that no one becomes to rude or offending. That is our job. But, don't stress out if you can't follow what I'm saying. And wait. I'm not so sure if I can even appear and make my face in there, since I was a banned user. But, I'll make sure I can make my face for our sake. Once you have created the channel, and if you just need help with it, just tell me because I'm on the IRC for a long time once. Though... Oks lang yan! Don't worry, Reika, I'll take care of everything else...! This is Divine. EDIT: I'll create a whole page where I'll explain everything, no worries. =D The channel seems to not have any kind of problems. The only problem is, I need you guys to join in when I'm in too. So, for you, Reika, since you're familiar with the Philippine time, I suggest you log in there 6:00 a.m. or 6:00 p.m. Philippine time. That would be the only times I can log in. Now, I hope this works. Help me!!! Ako 'to. I accidentally de-op-ed myself...can you please put me back as an op? DVineC Uhhh sure, but what's your nick? Is it Divinecross? Reikanobutushi 22:53, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I kicked myself too. I was using the name I use here. KimeraRealm 23:20, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Aaalllll right you two are OPs again. Reikanobutushi 23:23, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Yay! Thanks a lot. :) KimeraRealm 00:09, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Yay! I kicked myself, I almost banned myself, I used a lot of commands out of boredom, etc...but, everything's fine now. Thanks. DVineC A question Hi, I visited you because I need an urgent answer. Here is the question: what should a person do when his/her friend is suffering? Thanks for the info, I really appreciate it =D DVineC Articles Hey, this is DVineC. We have to vote for featured articles, ya know... .^. Oh, and Reika, if you ever go in the IRC, what time do you do? Can you tell me in Philippine time? Reika, I'm afraid that's too late...maybe 6:00 p.m. and 6:00 a.m. in Philippines time, I'm afraid...Yes, time differences suck, I know...it's that...Oh. about the articles, you can put your suggestions anywhere on the Main Page's talk page. Nav Templates $_$ Maraming Salamat ^_^ I apointed myself to do the templates, because I've been called by Hana the "Only Codist" in this place. I will be working on the humans and the others' nav templates tomorrow. Leave it to me! Dc Alois Trancy Yosh, I will add him in the special users section. Is there anymore you need about coding? Just tell me. Losing your laptop sucks, I know...-_- Oh, and I think...the time again you can be on the IRC, (because I care) What is it in Philippines time? I really need to know. Dc I really need your help or the help of an admin !!! i can't edit my talk page anymore ! O.O whyyyyyy ??? T-T Alois Trancy 21:44, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Try again. It might be because i was just editing your talk page at the same time you were. Reikanobutushi 21:46, March 8, 2011 (UTC) no it's not the problem, i just don't see the edit buttom anymore ... i wonder why ... Alois Trancy 21:47, March 8, 2011 (UTC) it's okay now ^^ it's fixedAlois Trancy 21:51, March 8, 2011 (UTC) IRC - Heya Reika, I look forward to the day you get your laptop ^_^ Yea, yea....^_^ Want me to archive it for you? :Oh, hehe...I'll archive it later. Sorry to tell you, but I'm not in the Philippines right now...so...I'm in the UAE! Are you on the IRC at this kind of time? It's 2:30-3:00 where I'm. Now...It's 6 in the Philippines, I think... If you're on the IRC on this kind of time, it's a very perfect timing! No Problem NP, Anything to help...oh. I'm sorry I couldn't archive your talk page before, but I think it's better of you to wait till your talk page gets longer. Oh, I also have to ask you, because I'm making this a fad of the wiki. Aside from Patience, what virtue do you think you can represent? You can look up this list when you get your laptop back, and decide what virtue fits you most. The fad is about making yourself a doji...well, not really...you can see the example I made on the first section of my userpage. HEY!!!! It ruined your life? It's a very fun site. Actually, I'm making one for you users of the ultimo wiki right now, but out of luck, I can't find that many because I know nothing about you. I want to make you guys a list, so...do you mind giving me some ideas for your part? Kimera and Hana are very easy to list, but with you, it's different! :I'm adding those suggestions. Any more? Feel free to add it on the page, or tell me! Divinecross Oh crud, you do know I guess I'm another reason for your life ruiner... :( I created the TvTropes wiki page for Ultimo - but at this point I am like Takeshi and left it running. You guys must have asked the tvtropes participants to join you though. I'm glad you have Alois but you guys said you need more help with it. Hmmm.Gatogirl12345 04:33, March 16, 2011 (UTC) :Wha? Gato, what do you mean? Oh. You create the tvtropes wiki page for Ultimo. This isn't the time for drama, "left it running"? Every wiki ends up like that, you know, except for ultimately large wikis. Please...don't pick a fight with each other. Divinecross